


Judas Falls

by Megane



Series: Be Free! Our Violent Hearts... [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the best, the world's greatest, unknown swimmer. But amongst his team, he had traitors. One by one, they would all fall and bow to his greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas Falls

He was amazed that no one ever remarked on his teeth. Maybe they just inherently knew better. Maybe it because he was a shark in the water, they could only wonder how that translated into “real life”. He was a pretty cool guy all around. A little cold—a little rough around the edges, but there were those that really enjoyed him. Like Haru, swimming was his everything. It was his end all be all. He had a goal. He wanted to conquer the Olympics. Conquer the world! He wouldn't hold back for anybody. His dad wouldn't want him to stop. His dad would want him to be the best.

 

And he felt, he always had to worry about himself. Even though he was one of the best swimmers, he was so easily doubted when his mind strayed or when his swimming lacked. He would always be the best. Always, _always_! “Never challenge me!” he wanted to shout. “Unless you want to get crushed.”

 

Stomped, no, drowned. Drowned beneath the surface of your humiliation. Yes, challenge him then if you wanted to kiss the lips of defeat. He would never know that intimate touch. He never knew; he never wanted to.

 

But again, there were some that doubted him. That believed he would never be on the mend. Or believed that him pushing himself too far would spell the end for the entire time. What folly. What rubbish. He was better, and anyone else that disagreed with him was a liar—a traitor.

 

Seijuro Mikoshiba... He was the Captain, the chieftain of liars. Whatever he said was obeyed. People believed him. People trusted him, and he used his power to belittle Rin. That's how the 'shark' saw it. Right. Seijuro stood in the way of him achieving greatness. So he fixed it.

 

He tore that lying throat away from Seijuro's traitorous mouth. What a worthy sacrifice for his goal. After all, Seijuro, heh, _was_ the Captain. He was strong, diligent, a powerful swimmer. His death wouldn't be in vain. As for Aiichiro Nitori, Rin wondered what to do. The smaller male was always excitable, eager about swimming. What a promising first year.

 

Rin supposed that youth and vitality would be useful to him in the long run. He followed that invisible and smiled in his gruesome ways as he flashed his teeth, the sign of the shark.


End file.
